fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Collection: Phantom Addition
Introduction The sky was in a calm setting as much of the land was quiet and peaceful, in the captial of Genosha, Utopia stood tall as all of it's citizens were calmly enjoying their day. Near one of the open bars, a young mage was seen sitting inside with a drink in hand. Arzura Kaiten, sitting at a table near the bar, continues to think to himself as his drink drips onto the table leaving a ring of moisture, suddenly, a sound from outside broke his concentration and his gaze jolted to the street outside. The ground began to shake furiously as an earthquake was hitting the entire area making most of the people run in terror to anywhere that was safe. After a few minutes, the ground began to shake even worse as parts of the buildings began to break apart, one of the debris was heading towards a woman and her baby. Arzura hurries outside once the shaking starts and looks around for any probable cause but finds nothing, then seeing the buildings fall apart he looks around quickly and spots the woman with her child. He quickly activates his magic allowing him to reach them in time and takes them to safety. "Oh bless you, bless you" The woman said as she grabbed her baby and ran into the local safe house surrounded with a magic barrier that protected against the vibrations/ However, suddenly the shaking started to become worse and worse as the unprotected buildings shook violently, causing one to break off and fall towards the direction of Arzura. "WATCH IT BRAT!!!!" A bolt of lightning suddenly came out of nowhere, grabbing Arzura as he was saved from the crashing building. The lightning turned back into a tall-red skinned man with wild spiky hair, a white jacket, and the longest nose ever seen. "What the!?!?" Arzura was pulled away from harm only to look towards the voice and stare at the tall spiky-haired man. After a mid-length pause, Arzura thanked the man abruptly and went to continue his drink inside now that no one was in danger. "Ah man, so much destruction, and with everyone hitting the other areas..." The man looked all around to see if anyone was still around, he found the person he saved drinking an untouched drink from one of the bar table. "Oy kid, why are you still around?" "I'm a little...thirsty...and yourself?" Arzura had gotten back up keeping the drink in hand, he walks up to the tall man and looks at him curiously before asking another question before allowing him to answer the first. "What do you do then?" "How bout some introductions first before you go asking complete stranges what they do" He said lifting some of the rubble out of his way as he entered the bar to look for other people, "I'm Konoha Akahada, and you are...?" "Arzura....Kaiten" Arzura stays outside with his drink and continues to ask. "Konoha...right? So what is it you do?" Arzura now decides to enter the bar again and stands near Konoha still looking at him with curiosity. "I'm the Guild Ace of Phantom Breaker, our main job is to help everyone when stuff like this happens everywhere, my other guild mates are in different parts of the city and I was chosen to be in this section" He replied moving some of the rubble to keep looking for any that might be trapped. "Sounds fun....but i kinda meant your magic" Arzura starts looking around the bar as if looking for something, then after moving some rubble away from his previous seat, he picks up a small bag and pulls it over his shoulder and caries it with him, leaving his drink behind and waiting for Konoha to reply. In one instant moment, Arzura felt Konoha place his hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and see the man with a drink in hand as he downed it. "Lightning Magic, easy to control and easy for me to pass through most objects while in electricity form" He replied putting the cup on the bar counter. "Interesting...so is there anything i can do to help in this situation?" Arzura now looking like he's about to head off, stands there waiting for an answer. "As a matter of fact there is, come on" Konoha said as he grabbed Arzura's arm and began pulling him out of the bar and stopped at one of the crushed buildings. Konoha gathered some electricity and shot it up in the air as he then began to try and lift the rubble with his bare hands. "Well, are you just gonna stand there or you gonna help?!" Konoha said as he kept lifting the rubble, but not enough. "One moment" Arzura puts down his bag and creates a magic circle at the end of both hands and allows them to move up his arms, once the circles reach his shoulders they disappear and leave behind two large bulky arms almost Golden in colour, Arzura then begins to assist Konoha with lifting the rubble almost halving the workload. After what seemed like an eternity, the duo suddenly heard voices as they both lifted rubble to reveal some people hurt from the collasped building. "Is anyone seriously injuried?" Konoha asked as they all groaned and moaned. Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps came as some of the medics walked towards them and helped the victims out of the hole. "Well that's a relief....im glad everyone is fine" Arzura's arms now back to normal he grabs his bag whilst helping carry people to safety and following the medics in the lead. "Should we find out what caused it?" His attention now directed at Konoha. "It's a natural disaster, we can't exactly detect the source unless you wanna go digging into the earth" Konoha said as he helped the rest of the people up and out of the hole. "For now, our best bet is to help as many people as we can" "Guess i'll help with that then, Lead the way" Arzura motions for Konoha to lead the way and follows when he moves. The duo begin to help out most people that they could find in the rubble, looking and turning over every stone and building pieces they could find. After finding a few more people and helping them to safety Arzura stops for a moment and says, "Well this was an interesting day...but i think i should head off, i need to find a place to stay" Arzura turns away but pauses before walking away awaiting a response. "Hey, if you need a place to crash, why not come with me? Figured I owe you for helping out kid" Konoha said as he helped the last few people int the safe houses. "Guess i could....ok...Lead the way" Arzura shows a small smile at this offer and follows Konoha to wherever he leads. Konoha and Arzura began their walk towards the nearby caves in the capital, finding one of the caves with a symbol on the entrance as Konoha smirked. "Well, just stick close to me" Arzura follows closely behind Konoha in the cave, looking at him with slight suspicion about their current location, "Where is it we are going exactly?" "My guild, Phantom Breaker, they have plenty of open rooms for everyone, figured it'd be better than any cheap inn" Konoha replied as they both appeared in front of a large steel door. After pushing it open, they both saw a main area of sorts, filled with different mages talking and eating, while others were relaxing and looking at the wall for new requests. As they walked in past the doors, Arzura seems to withdraw within his clothing and only really look at the area around him averting his gaze directly at people, he opened up for a moment to ask "Is this your Family?" before withdrawing once more. Konoha began to laugh happily as he hit Arzura in the back, causing him to jump forward a bit, "No need to be shy here kid, we're all good friends and neighbor's, living our lives in this place we call home" Konoha said as he approched the bar and ordered two drinks for himself and Arzura. Arzura, continuing to be withdrawn, grabs the drink that was ordered for him, "Is there an outside in here?.....I mean...like a garden?" takes a sip of the drink and keeps it in his hand. "Yeah, we're just at the entrance to Phantom Breaker, come on I'll give you the grand tour" Konoha replied as he stood up, waiting for Arzura to get up. Arzura gets up and follows Konoha around forgetting his drink but grabbing his bag just in time to keep up "Why is this place so big?" Arzura looks around slightly astonished. "The base and bottom of the mountain has been hollowed up, leaving only natural stuff to be on, aside from the beddings, rooms, and the like. Come on, check it out" Konoha said getting to an area that showed a natural lake and the garden in the middle of it with a pathway from where Arzura and Konoha stood. Arzura looks around with awe on his face, he then spots a lone tree near the lake "Does that...belong to anyone?" points at the tree as if looking at home. "The guild master planted it sometime ago, for us nothing belongs to anyone, nature is wild and free, cannot be tamed or controlled, why do you ask?" Konoha said looking at Arzura. "It just....looks really comfortable, i grew up near the woods" Arzura now almost mesmerised snaps himself out of it and looks at Konoha once more "Where to next?" he asks putting on a cheerful expression. Konoha chuckled a bit, smiling at the guy's change in behavior, "Come on, I think there's someone you wanna met" He replied as the two began their walk towards another area. Eventually they made their way to a single pathway leading down to one individual house, surrounded by crystals around the walls and the water. "This is a strange place" Arzura looking around with an intruiged expression on his face "Who are we going to meet?" started to withdraw once more. "Hey, don't be shy, we're going to see the Guild Master, I figure he has a few things to say to someone who helped one of his allies" Konoha said softly, urging Arzura to continue forward. After walking forwards a little more before they stopped at the door. "Anything i should know about the Master?" Arzura said this looking nervously and slightly worried. "Uh just one, he just Really loves his food" Konoha said as he opened the door, revealing a large table pilled high with empty plates as the smell of food filled the house. The sounds of chomping and munching were heard as Konoha walked over. "Early Lunch?" He said chuckling. "I was getting hungry since I just came back from a meeting" He said before stopping and looking around, "Seems we have a new guest". Arzura stands in view barely revealing his face from his jacket "Hello..." he said in a quiet and shy voice "It's nice to meet you" he then walks up to the master and holds out his bag, opening it, then revealing a strange fruit "This is for you, i was told at home to allways give a gift when you meet someone important" He then pulls the fruit out of the bag and hands it over to the master "It's a fruit with a unique taste depending on the person, so i can't tell you what it will taste like" "Thank you for the gift" Jayapura looked at the fruit, bitting into it as a giant grin appeared on his face, "YUMMY!!!!! It's like nothing I've ever tasted before" The master devoured the fruit before returning to his meal, which was over 5 more trays of food. "I am Jayapura Marsh, Guild Master of Phatom Breaker, I see you met the Guild Ace, Konoha Akahada". "Yea,he pulled me away from a rock earlier" Arzura stands still continuing to be shy "May i ask....What do you do?" He then remembers asking Konoha the same thing "Oh. i mean magic wise" "I am a grand-martial artist who specializes in Palm Magic, I've have some others, some more useful to the community more than to me" Jayapura said finishing the last few plates as he began to take them to the large sink as he begins to wash them. "That sounds interesting, i'd like to see that sometime..." Arzura watched with intruige as Jayapura started washing his plates. "Is there anything you wish for me to do, to earn a bed for the night?" He asks still being shy but showing intruige simultaeniously. "You showed enough when you helped Konoha save some of the people, you have earned my respect, Konoha take him to one of the rooms" Jayapura said as he continued to wash most of the dishes. "Come on kid, I'll show you where you can stay" Konoha said as he and Arzura began walking to the civilain quarters to find him a room. Arzura follows Konoha to a room in a large corridor. After walking around, they finally found one of the rooms that was labeled vacent, opening the door, Konoha stepped back, letting Arzura look around the room and be amazed by how much it had. "What is all this stuff? All we had in my town was some spears and stuff..." Arzura looks around intruiged and amazed at the room and its contents, then he lay down on the bed and was amazed once more "Whoa, it's so soft!!!" "The boss wants everyone who stays here to be relaxed and happy, you saw what one little earthquake can do" He replied as Azura continued to lie down on the bed. "It's your's for as long as you need it". Arzura sits up on the bed "So when do we fight stuff?" he said this with a completely serious look as if nothing had happened so far. "Uh kid, you did see what I was doing right? For us, we don't care about the fighting unless it's needed, we only care about the safety and well-being of others" He said in a serious voice, looking at the guy, "Unless someone has the guts to sacrafice anything to save lives, we don't fight". "You don't train or anything?" Arzura looked slightly dissappointed at this having grown up fighting for survival against large monsters" "Of course we train, we're still a guild, we take missions and the such when we can, but our main focus is rescuing, for now we do what we can to make sure people are safe" He said as suddenly a person came next to him and whispered in his ear. He needed in response and looked over to the young man, "Hey kid, wanna check out the sparring room?" "That sounds like fun!!" Arzura gets up suddenly and hits his fists together creating a small spark "Lead the way Boss" Konoha laughed as he lead the way to one of the nearby training rooms, and once inside, everything from explosions to heavy weight lifts could be heard as some of the guild members could be seen working out and practicing their skills. "I told you kid, we keep ourselves well trained to make sure we're ready" He said as suddenly one of the younger members came towards them with blond hair. "Hey uncle, who is this?" The young man asked. Arzura retreats into his coat once more as he observes the new person. "Haha, he's a person that helped out in the earthquake, he's a bit shy" Konoha said as the guy slowly walked over to him. "Hey, listen if Konoha says you're alright, then there's no reason to be shy, your among friends" He said with a smile. Arzura comes out of his coat a little and asks "Would you like to spar?" as he asks this he's almost completely comfortable talking to the new person. Smiling, the young man cracked his neck, taking a fighting stance as he waited for his opponent to make the first move, meanwhile Konoha deicded to take a look at this sparing match. "Any rules?" Arzura asked slightly intruiged by the man's stance, He then takes a similar stance trying to imitate his opponent to feel his style. "We fight fair, we use all our skills, but we don't do cheap tricks" He said getting into his stance as he glared at him and smiled. Arzura smiles "Let's go then" Almost completely mimicing his opponents stance now then suddenly, he throws a knife swiftly at his opponent. The young man easily dodged the attack, running towards Azura, throwing a few quick punches to keep him on the defensive. Arzura starts evading fairly easily but the amount of attacks deprive him of enough time to retaliate, he falls backwards to confuse the enemy then springs up by pushing with his hands and rushes back at the opponent with some similar punches. Taichi blocked some of the punches, matching him blow for blow, though a few managed to get in and hit their target as he quickly thrusted forward, pushing Arzura back a few feet. Arzura quickly regains his composure then starts to attack Taichi once more with the same style of attacks as before, he even started talking during this "So what is it you do?" continuing to fight. Taichi smiled and took in a deep breath, then screamed outloud, blasting a powerful shock wave that made the entire area tremble. Arzura covers his ears and stands his ground, when Taichi is done screaming he comments "Wow...can you block against those too?" Arzura smiled a little as he moved quickly forwards at Taichi and punched, before the punch starts, a magic circle appears in front of Arzura's fist and as it passes through, it changes into a large golden haired fist with static discharging from it. The fist came into contact with an invisible barrier as suddenly, the entire arena seemed to be distorting as everyone around it cheered. "This isn't just normal sound magic, it's Sound-Make, meaning I can create shapes and forms, the scream was actually a barrier to protect me and everyone around me so the both of us wouldn't have to hold back" He replied creating a sound sword, and slashing at him. Arzura dodged backwards slightly impressed, he needed to increase his power "Guess i'll show you the owner of this fist...careful though, he hates visitors." Arzura puts his arms in front of him and creates a magic circle on the ground, it moves up him and as it does so, his body transforms into that of the Gold Kong "Full-body Take-over: Gold Kong" The transformation completes and standing there on all fours was Arzura in his new form, allthough he seemed to be looking around unknowingly, he looked at Taichi and grunted. "Seems you don't have full control over it yet" Taichi replied creating a shield along with his sword, running to the mage and attempting to slash at him. Arzura saw the threat and instantly reacted, he opened his mouth and roared loudly, creating a static charge to form and get shot like a beam, even in this form the force of the beam almost sends him backwards but he braces himself. Taichi's shield managed to deflect the blast, but was broken in the process, reacting to the attack he quickly shouted out a powerful sound blast at him. Arzura hears the sound coming towards him and roars loudly attempting to deflect it by hardening his torso and using it as a shield, he braces himself. The blast managed to become deflected by the hardened body, resulting in it being spread all over the sound barrier, causing it to break through some of the wall, landing on the other side as everyone quickly spread out to avoid the attack. "What is going on here?!" A voice boomed as everyone turned to see Jayapura with a giant drumstick in his hand, glaring at everyone in the room. "Uh hi dad.." Taichi said slowly making the barrier fall down. Without realising everything had stopped, Arzura fired a counterattack, a large orb of concentrated lightning at the new booming voice as he was slightly disoriented from the previous attack to see who was there. Jayapura simply held out his hand, virbating it at high speeds, causing the blast to quickly disappear, and in one instant, he punched Azura hard in the gut, causing him to black out and him reverting back to his normal self. "Take him to the medical wing, I'll be there soon to talk with him" He said as some of the guild mates nodded and carried him off. Arzura wakes up in an unfamiliar place "What the...where am i?" he sits up quickly causing him to get slightly dizzy. "In the medical wing, you lost control of your take over when you sparring against my son" A voice said as Arzura looked over to see Jayapura sitting at one of the tables. "Oh...you misunderstand" Arzura looked a little worried "I didnt lose control, i just...became the monster, not just in form but in behaviour too" Arzura looked slightly disappointed with himself "I guess i'll go find somewhere i won't be a bother" Arzura gets up slowly and aims for the door. "Young man" Jayapura said grabbing his shoulder, "Becoming the monster isn't the same as controling it, you have potential to become stronger and grow into a different person, but you lack drive and true motivation. If you wish, I extend to you an invitation to join the guild" He said as Azura looked back with shock in his eyes. Arzura smiled "I accept your invitation, Bossman" he then holds out his hand to shake Jayapura's in acceptance. "I'll make you proud, i'll become better and help people, just like you" Arzura has an expression of joy as he says this. Jayapura smiled and accepted the handshake, knowing deep down that Arzura would make a fine addtion to not only the guild, but to his family as well. End Category:Ikaruza Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplay